All of the Above
by flameflicker
Summary: A group of kids goees to a special summer camp for shapeshifters. They are sorted into Houses based on what they can shapeshift into. The House compete in wild challenges to earn points. While the kids compete in challenge a dark plot in uncovered. What will the characters do when faced with a threat from one of their own?
1. Chapter 1

"Have fun honey." my Dad said hugging me.

"Well . . ." I said trailing off unsurely.

"You'll have fun, I promise." he said handing me my bags.

"But I don't know anybody here." I replied.

"You will eventually." he said definitely.

"But-"

"Look Squirt, you can't back out now."

"I know." I said quietly. He hugged me again and said,

"I gotta go honey, love you." he kissed me on the head and got back in the car.

"Love you too." I answered, my voice barely above a whisper.

He waved and drove off into the distance. I looked towards the arch made of deer antlers that was the gateway into the camp. School had let out only days before, and it was time for summer camp. This would be my first year coming to this place. A place for weirdo's like me. Shapeshifters. Therians. People like me who can shapeshift into animal forms.

Seeing six figures in the distance, past the deer antler arch, and next to a set of picnic tables, I grabbed my bags and hustled towards them. Upon closer inspection there where eight other kids sitting at the tables, some already talking to each other.

Sitting awkwardly at one of the tables, I studied the six standing figures.

One woman was dark-skinned and appeared to be in her early fifties.

A man with bright ginger hair stood talking to her, and a man with dark curly hair stood at his back, conversing with a younger looking blonde woman.

On the opposite side of the dark-skinned woman stood a man with scruffy dark brown hair.

Talking to him was a man who was not quite bald, but was close to it, and seemed very pale.

Hearing a rustling next to me, I glanced over and saw a dark-skinned boy around my age. Catching my eye, he looked up and smiled nicely.

"Hi," he said, offering a hand. I shook it."I'm Jamaree."

I smiled and said,

"Ayla."

"You new here?" he asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. You think it's gonna be cool?"

"Better be. No point in wasting a good summer." I said with a shrug. He chuckled and said,

"That's true. What house do you think you'll be in?" he questioned.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"They sort you into houses by your form." he explained.

"Oh. Well I'm a Werecoyote, so . . ?"

"Then you would be in the House of Canis." he said.

"And . .?"

"It's for the canine species." he said.

"Oh."

"For example. I'm a Werelion, so I'd be in the House of Felis. For the feline species." he continued.

I nodded and said,"That's cool."

"Totally" he agreed, and our conversation dropped.

Before long the older people separated. I guessed everyone had arrived. I looked around. I figured there must've been fifteen or twenty kids there, from around ages twelve, to probably seventeen.

"May I have your attention!" the man with red hair called out, and the chatting died out immediately. "First of all, for those who were not here last summer, welcome to Camp Falling Waters!"

A couple people cheered and clapped.

"Why don't we go ahead with introductions?"

_what?_ I thought to myself. A boy, around fifteen or sixteen sitting in front of me said,"Don't worry, he's talking about the Heads of Houses."

I sighed in relief and turned my attention back to the older folks.

"My name is Ozzie Ryffel and I'm Head of Equus House."

A couple people cheered after his introduction.

The young blonde stepped forward next.

"I am Adrian Holton, Head of Reptilia House."

More cheers.

Then the dark-skinned woman.

"I'm Kitty Williams, the Head of Canis House."  
Very few cheers this time around. Oh boy. Why didn't they like her?

Next the nearly bald man.

"My name is Zack Cantola, Head of the House of Ursus."

After that, the man with the curly black hair.

"I am Felix Rivera, Head of Felis House."

Applause.

"And I am Mason Harding, Head of Aero House, WELCOME TO CAMP FALLING WATERS!" the man with scruffy dark brown hair finished with a roar.

Huge applause this time around.

"Now," Ozzie said, and again the noise quieted."we will do a name reading and put you in your houses."

_Oh great. _I thought. my first and last names started with the letter A, so I'd probably get called first. _Excellent._

Ozzie pulled a piece of paper from a nearby picnic table and began.

"Ayla Adkins!" he called.

I cursed under my breath and stood up uneasily.

"Over here with Miss Kitty." he said motioning to the older woman. I walked over to her and stood awkwardly next to her.

"Very nice, very nice." he said before continuing. Name after name was called until I thought there might not be anyone else in my house. Until the M's.

"Harley MacCabe!" he yelled. A girl, probably my age walked up. She had deep auburn hair that was a bit messy, freckles everywhere, and fiery olive eyes. She stood beside me and dropped her bags on the ground, crossing her arms drearily.

I smiled at her a little and I thought I saw the corner of her mouth turn up a little bit, but I wasn't sure.

The names continued until last but not least, a skinny boy with short, brown hair joined me and . . . I think Harley was her name. His name was Jared Turner and he looked about as happy as they come. The boy practically _skipped _up there to join us

He grinned broadly at each of us before turning around.

"Heads of Houses, please lead your members back to the cabins. We will start activities the day after tomorrow." Ozzie said.

We stood there obediently waiting for Kitty to tell us what to do.

"Alright, lets head back to the cabin." she said. We let her lead the way, Jared rarely stopping talking the entire way.

We passed by a small lake and finally reached the cabins that were sitting on a small hill behind the lake.

The cabins were huge and placed widely apart. Walking through the front door, we looked around.

The living room was comfy, with a leather couch and two recliners, a coffee table, and a t.v. on the opposite wall.

To the right was a big dining room with a fancy chandelier and a cabinet displaying elegant dishes.

To the left of the dining room was a fancy kitchen, equipt with a refrigerator, stove, a dishwasher, sink, and many cabinets and drawers.

Back in the living room was a set of stairs and a hallway beside the stairs, veering off into three different rooms.

"Girls dormitories are upstairs, and you two _must_ share a bunk bed. Boys dormitories are down the hall first door on the left. There's food in the fridge. Make yourselves at home." she explained with a friendly smile and a wave. "I'll explain more in the morning."

"Cool!" Jared said excitedly, dashing off with his bags. I was about to say something to Harley, but she was already trucking up the stairs. I sighed and followed her up.

Upon entering the room, I saw two sets of bunk beds on either side of the room, Harley having thrown her bags on the bottom bunk of the left hand set. A nightstand separated the two sets, a window behind it and another window behind the bottom bunk on the right side set. There was a bathroom on the right side of the room just for us. All in all, this place was awesome.

Harley was lying on her back running her fingers through her messy red hair, deep in thought, so I climbed the ladder and flopped down on the top bunk, having unpacked my book, and began to read it.

A good two hours later, I realized it was pretty late, so I glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand; 11:07 p.m.

I sighed and tossed my book towards my feet. I leaned over and asked quietly,

"Harley? Are you using the light?"

Understanding what I was asking, she reached over and turned the light off, proceeding to roll over with out another word. I shrugged and laid back down on my back. I didn't know what her problem was. Maybe her parents forced her to come, I don't know.

I closed my eyes and maybe drifted off a few times, but could never actually sleep. Eventually I just gave up.


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled on to my side and looked at the alarm clock; 1:48 a.m. I sighed and scanned the room. Noticing a silhouette sitting on the bottom bunk of the opposite set, I sat up for a closer look.

Harley sat there, staring distantly out the window. I watched her for a bit before quietly climbing down the ladder and leaning against it casually, saying,

"You planning on sleeping sometime tonight?"

She shrugged, not sparing me the slightest of glances. I walked toward her, my socks not making a sound on the polished hardwood floors. I sat beside her, not uttering a word.

After a few minutes I decided I might as well say something, something obviously was up.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. She sighed and said,

"Look, you barely even know me, why do you care?"

"Because no one else is going to be there for you." I said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever. I wouldn't expect you to understand. You and your perfect blonde hair. You probably don't know anything about real pain." she growled.

I paused, kind of insulted before saying,

"Actually, I believe I do. My mom got killed in a car accident two years ago. So yeah, I do know real pain."

She looked at me, her hard olive eyes softening. She looked away and said,

"My parents and younger brother died in a fire eight months ago."

My heart sank. I guess that explains why she's always in a bad mood.

"I'm so sorry." I said sympathetically. She shrugged again.

"It's not so bad. I live with my Grandparents. Don't get me wrong, they're nice and everything, but they treat me like a charity case, they act like they don't know me, like they don't care, like . . . like they're just doing what they have to."

"I know how you feel. My Dad used to act the same way, like the slightest word my set me off or something." I said sadly.

"It's like . . . like I'm just a stray they took under they're wing." she whispered, her voice barely audible by the end of the sentence.

"It'll get better, give it some time." I said quietly, my hand resting gently on her shoulder.

"And then at school, everyone keeps asking me why my grandparents keep picking me up, but I can't tell them, right?" she said, starting to get choked up."They make fun of my freckles! Like _that_ has anything to do with my Grandparents!"

"I think you're beautiful, I've always wanted red hair." I huffed."What's that worth right? Tell me about it . . ."

She sobbed then, tears streaming down her freckled cheeks. I hugged her even though she wasn't exactly facing me, and let her lean on my shoulder. I held her until her breathing slowed and returned to normal and whispered,

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke with a start. The alarm was going off. I rubbed my eyes and lifted my head up, observing my surroundings. Harley lay slumped against the window, myself lying spread-eagle across the bed, my left arm and leg flopping lazily over the side.

It was eight o'clock, not the time I'd really like to be getting up on summer vacation, but it's better than seven. I sat up and nudged Harley.

"Harley, get up." I growled in my morning voice. The red-head grumbled something incoherently, but didn't move. I realized the only way I was going to get this stubborn irish girl up was to do something rash. I slapped her in the back of the head and said raising my voice,

"Get up Freckle-Face!"

For a moment she did nothing. Then her eyes flew open, a brilliant gold. I stared at her a moment then shot up and scrambled for the stairs as the red-head burst into the form of a huge, sleek, African wild Dog, her clothes hanging off her in tatters.

Shapeshifting into my Werecoyote form, I scrabbled down the stairs, my claws clicking and scraping on the hard wood.

Bounding off the stairs I pushed Jared out of the way and cried,

"Move fool! I'm about to get murdered!"

"Wha- Aaarghh!" he began, but seeing the charging Wild Dog, came running right behind me.

"Where do we go!?" he yelped, running into me.

"I don't know!" I yelled back, dashing behind the dining room table and rearranging some chairs to block the rampaging African Wild Dog Shapeshifter.

"What is going on here!?" Kitty shouted, walking into the midst of our scuffle. Seeing Harley round the corner off the stairs, she stuck her foot out and tripped her up, the mottled Wild Dog skidding to halt on her side. Kitty shapeshifted into her Werewolf form and stepped in front of the irish girl.

Harley stood up and said innocently,

"Hey there!"

"Up the stairs." Kitty ordered.

"Aww come on I was just playing with them." she said.

"Up." Kitty repeated.

"You were smart to run!" Harley snarled, trying to slip around the Werewolf.

"Go. _Now!_" Kitty said, shoving her away.

"Fine . . ." she said quietly trotting up the stairs. "I'm _not _a morning person!" she called over her shoulder.

"Well then," Kitty said tiredly, returning to human form. "Clean this up and go get yourselves ready."

She headed back down the hall and closed the door quietly to her room.

"What's her problem?" Jared asked, pushing in the chairs for me.

"Not a morning person." I said with a shrug.

"I guess _not._" he said, walking back to the boys dormitories.

I sighed and wondered if I went up there if she'd try and attack me again. Returning to my human form, I quietly slipped up the stairs, mad that I had ripped one of my favorite pairs of socks to shreds from my expanded feet and claws.

Opening the door and poking my head in to look around, I didn't see her, but the bathroom door was open halfway and the light was on, so I crept in and saw her brushing her teeth, totally back to normal.

She rinsed and said,

"You know I was just playin' right? I wasn't really going to murder you."

"Well . . . it was pretty convincing." I replied with an air of nonchalance.

She chuckled, walking towards her suitcase and said,

"Seriously, I'm not a morning person, so please don't talk to me before nine o'clock."

"I'll keep that in mind." I said digging my shoes out of my bed from where they lay from the night before. Pulling a pair of socks out of my suitcase I slipped them on and then pulled my shoes on over them.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Harley asked.

I shrugged, and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and quickly brushed them. Checking myself out in the mirror, I decided I could wash my face that evening and settled on simply running my fingers through my hair.

Pacing down the stairs, I saw Kitty reading a book in the living room, Harley and Jared sitting in each of the recliners.

Kitty's eyes scanned over me before returning to her book and she said,

"Well go on, the Mess Hall doesn't serve breakfast all day."

"Oh. But we don't actually know where it's at." Jared explained softly.

Kitty huffed and showed us out the door and pointed to a large building across the lake. "I'll go over everything and show you around when you get back." she said blandly before retreating back to the sofa.

"She seems _very_ enthusiastic." Harley said sarcastically as we made our way towards the Mess Hall.

"I think she's cool." Jared said happily.

Harley shot him an 'are you kidding me?' look and said,

"I barely know your name and you already annoy me."

"Yeah, why are you so exceptionally happy?" I asked.

He shrugged and said,

"I don't know, it's fun I guess."  
"Whatevs." Harley said with an indifferent look.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into the Mess Hall, the Aero boys and one girl cheered and clapped and made barking noises. Apparently the Houses Aero and Canis were close. I smiled a little, my hands sheepishly tucked into my grey hoodie. Harley completely ignored it, and Jared made a total fool of himself, flexing his nonexistent muscles.

"Are you on drugs?" Harley asked looking at him, eyebrows raised as we picked up our trays.

"Maybe. I think I pulled a muscle." he said, looking over his arm.

"You can't pull what you don't have." the fierce redhead said with a cocky smile.

I snorted and giggled.

"It's not funny!" Jared pleaded.

"It's true!" I laughed.

We walked towards the only empty table, and I noticed a girl with straight black hair whispering and glancing over at us. Harley, also noticing this, shouted,

"Speak up, b-!"

I clamped my hand over her mouth, and through gritted teeth said, "Chill!" and pulled her towards the table, hand still over her mouth. She licked my hand and I quickly pulled it off with an "Eeep!"

Wiping any excess saliva off on my shorts I shot her a look, but she wasn't paying any attention, instead staring daggers across the room at the girl, who was obviously in Felis because she sat at the same table as the boy, Jamaree, who started a conversation with me the previous evening.

I snapped my fingers in front of her ablaze olive eyes. Not even a blink. Turning to face the table and my cereal, I said,

"Look, we'll get her tomorrow when we start events."

"Or we can beat her up now!" she said excitedly, pounding her fist into her open palm.

"Well, we'd probably get thrown out of camp for that." I answered.

"True . . . I don't really want to go back to my Grandparents yet . . ." She said turning around to eat her food as well.

"You live with your Grandparents?" Jared asked in surprise.

"Shut up Pipsqueak." Harley said lowly.

"Geez I was just asking." he said.

"Well stop it, it's none of your business." Harley said, her voice losing some of its fire. Jared, noticing this, asked,

"You okay there, Freckles?"

"Shut up." Harley warned, although she now wore a tired expression.

"Cool, cool." he said with a slight nod, biting into his apple.

Disposing of the remainder of our food, we made our way back towards Canis House.

Opening the door to the cabin, we saw Kitty right where we'd left her.

"You three ready for the grand tour?" she asked.

"Totally!" answered Jared, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well then follow me." she said, leading us right back out the door.

We followed her as she showed us the lake and said that in our spare time we could swim in it or go fishing. She walked us pass the Mess Hall, and said tomorrow a notice board would be put up so we could see which House was winning. We walked past a small general store where we could buy candy and stuff. Then we came upon a huge building, the gym. Kitty said we'd have to go and work out two hours per day. She also said we could practice archery, knife and hatchet throwing, sword fighting, spear throwing, and survival skills around back. Then she took us through the woods and to the two campsites. One was beside the small stream that filtered into the lake, close to a small waterfall the camp was named after. The other campsite was in the middle of the woods, and she said some activities would be held there.

Leading us out of the woods, we stopped by and surveyed the field where most challenges and activities would take place. Behind the field was a big pit where they held bonfires

Next she explained the rules. No shapeshifting in challenges unless permitted, no fighting with other Houses, always tell someone where you're going, and no being out past twelve without permission.

"Personally, if I were you three, I'd hit the gym right after lunch to do some archery and the likes. Never know when they'll pull the archery or hatchet throwing challenge." Kitty finished. I scanned my Housemates. We were all pretty tired and thirsty from our long walk.

"We'll go after lunch." I answered.

"Well get it on it then." she said, nodding towards the Mess Hall and turning and walking back towards the cabin.

"Ughhh . . ." Harley sighed, shoulders slumping. "It's only 12:00 and she's making us work!"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. I felt the same way, but only Harley would say it out loud with a Head of House a meter away.

"Let's get this over with." I said, making my way towards the Mess Hall. Nearly walking into someone, I looked up and apologized, "Oh I'm sor-"

"_Excuse you._" she sharp voice cut straight through mine. I looked in surprise at the girl from this morning. Flat black hair plastered to her shoulders. I tried to say something back, but I opened my mouth and closed it, probably looking like a fish gasping for air. A wicked smile curled up on her lips at my befuddlement. She was probably my age, with a really snobby attitude.

"Vanessa lay off." Jamaree said, trying to tug her away from me, but she shook his hand off. Harley was beside me then, and I knew she would have no trouble thinking of something witty to say.

"Back off, twig." Harley growled, that defiant glare in her eyes.

"Aren't you cute, little ginger?" the girl, Vanessa said in a sarcastically sweet voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't get that. I don't speak idiot." Harley said crudely.

"It has quite the mouth on it, doesn't it?" Vanessa said, looking over at an older looking guy, who had a wide smile on his face.

"Indeed it does." he said sophisticatedly.

"Was I supposed to be offended? Insulted maybe? You really aren't very good at this."

"At least I don't have leprosy." Vanessa said with a sneer, referring to her freckles.

"This is coming from the one who fell from the ugly tree and hit very branch on the way down. Psshh, I can get plastic surgery for my freckles, you on the other hand will be stupid for eternity." Harley countered.

A couple of spectaters 'oohhed' and Jared jumped in and said,

"Why don't we take it down a notch?"

"Stay out of this runt." Harley said indignantly.

"You should quit trying to be the hero here Ginger, you'll never be the man your mother is." Vanessa said, her sneer widening as Harley's eyes narrowed in fury. She shoved Vanessa out of the way and pulled me after her, turned around, walking backwards and said,

"So sorry, but we don't associate with attention seeking twats!"

I Could hear Vanessa say something else but Harley wasn't responding, so I didn't either.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said, showing about as much emotion as a brick. "I figured it would be a better idea to leave before I had to kill someone."

I smiled. "Wise move my friend."

She looked at me.

"What? You aren't my friend?"

"No! It's just . . . I mean . . . look, I'm not really a good friend."

"What was that back there then?" I asked. I knew she was just saying that.

"That was just me going off on a stupid self-centered snob." she defended.

"Right. Look you've got some kind of wall up," I said, poking her in the shoulder. "I know you're a good friend. You don't show it that much, but I can see it in your eyes."

She was quiet for a bit before saying, "Yeah? Well you're too girly."

"What? I'm not girly!" I protested.

"Please you're one of the biggest goodie-two-shoes I've ever seen. At least you're not stuck up though." she continued with a considerate nod.

"Thanks I guess . .?" I said with a small laugh.

"Anytime." she said with a wave of her hand.

"You were so awesome back there!" Jared said catching up to us. "The way you stood up for Ayla like that!"

"Dang! Is that the image I put off?" she asked an eyebrow raised.

"Kinda." I answered.

"Great. Now they're all going to think I'm mushy like you." she said poking me.

"I'm not mushy!" I said defiantly.

"You're kinda mushy." Jared said, also poking me.

"Whose side our you on!?" I asked, kind of irritated.

"Hers right now." he replied.

"Why!? She hates you!"

"It's a mild hate." he said with a shrug.

I sighed and dropped it, Harley chuckling the whole time.


End file.
